Illumina
The Illumina are a light based species created by EssentPon. This is the species of the main characters followed in the series Plethora Stella and it's sequels, Plethora Stella: Trio of Trouble and Plethora Stella: Evolved. Planet Information Illumus - A rather earth-like planet with grey plants and purple seas. It’s rare to see plants of other colors than shades of grey on this planet. It is of Illumina culture (as of recently) to build biospheres of many biomes they discover on other planets in order to promote diversity on the planet. Previous Illumina architecture included a silver-looking material known as Emberstone. The architecture is also spherical and oval-ish when it comes to Emberstone constructs. The form of power on this planet is similar to electricity. However, the Illumina have mastered geothermal power generation, using the heat of the planet to generate electricity. There is a large master power plant per continent. If you destroy one of them, the entire continent loses power. It would take weeks to repair one. There are nine main continents: Spectrum, Enlight, Roygee, Biv, Radi, Opti, Prism, Wavelen, and Frequen. Every continent’s name has a reference to color and light. Spectrum is the capital continent with the capital city of Sol. Spectrum has the best of the best when it comes to industry and science. Enlight has the best education. Roygee with artists and Biv with musicians. Radi is the capital of space travel and contains the Illumus Space Analysis Program (ISAP). Opti the capital of electronics and the sort. Prism is the most diverse and largest continent, being the epicenter of trade for the planet. Waveleng is the vacation continent, being decorated with lights and the very popular beach spots. Sure, the sand may be black, but who doesn’t like the purple water waves? Frequen is the medical center and supplier. Travel takes place on multi-purpose cars that can travel on land, sea, AND air. The roads are white with bright blue lines to separate the lanes. The street-lamps shine the colors of the ages. Characteristics The main characteristic they have is how they change body colors as they age. They have five stages, as seen below. They also have sharp incisors on their bottom jaw. They are humanoid in appearance but still give off the alien feeling by dressing all in shades of their age color. They also have telekinetic abilities. The most one person can lift is another person. If they try to lift heavier, they black out. If they don’t black out, they risk mental damage. They also can use telepathy! Their physiology consists of a hard-light body capable of being wounded, bleeding plasma and having a dense core. Then reproduction comes from combining gasses (which females occasionally burp up twice a month, their form of menstruation). They hold hands (which glow white when the intent to reproduce is on both the parents' minds) and begin to breathe out white gasses. Once the gasses come together, they form a solid white sphere, acting as an egg. Due to this, you don’t have to have opposite genders to reproduce! It can be woman/woman, man/man, AND woman/man! Illumina blush in a blue color instead of pinkish-red and cry purple tears, too! Traits/Culture Each continent on Illumus specializes in a specific thing along with holding apartments in a specific sector. Their government is relaxed and run by the people of the species. Really. I’m being truthful here. They vote on big decisions for the planet in the capital and their funding is even. Every 15th of every Illumus month (around 29 days) there is a meeting of the continent representatives. They’re the big guys who vote on things when it comes to a Big Issue. A Big Issue is an issue across all continents. There are smaller meetings for Sector representatives on the separate continents for Medium Issues, which affect that continent. Oh yeah, and $1 from Earth equals 45 lumi on Illumus. Lumi are the currency of the Illumina, singular being lumus. The Illumina have built a variety of schools ranging from Novice School, Adept School, to Achievement School. These three types are for the kids. Then there is Master School for teens, Skyward School for young adults (optional), and Progress School (optional) for the working populous in order to improve their craft. There are schools in the other continents as well but Enlight is the education capital. When it comes to space travel, there is always one person from each continent on an Exploration Crew. That way each ship is diverse in skill. Each ship is powered by Spectre Crystals which are found deep within Illumus. One giant crystal (the size of a room) can power a medium ship while Almost ten (equivalent to the size of a two story house) can power a large space station. A crystal the size of an easel can power a small ship with ease and a crystal the size of a globe can power a small pod. The Illumina have a "Celebration of Color" in place of birthdays. They stay up to their planet's midnight to watch as the person they are celebrating instantly change color in a flash of light. They also get new clothes to fit that new color. It is this event that they got their species name from. At the end of their lives, killed by something or natural causes, they turn into a solid glowing sphere. Then the sphere is placed into a special lamp-like jar. With this jar, they shake it, energizing the sphere more and more... When suddenly gases spew from the jar. These gases then light up the sky, glowing in a flash of the five age colors, from white to pink, one last time before fading away. All that is left is a black sphere in a jar, which they bury in the ground for its final resting place. Illumina folklore says that, when one dies, their gases can fly into space and combine with the gases of other fallen Illumina to create a star! Becoming a star is like being an angel from Heaven. Black holes are considered Fallen Angels and white dwarfs are considered Cherubs. They say the bigger the star, the more gases used, the more souls in one star. The bigger the star, the more likely they’ll fall. The name of the first Illumina EVER is Father Orion. They say that his gases became the very star Illumus orbits around. It is possible for Illumina of a different spectrum to occur! The order of this rare spectrum is green, blue, purple, violet, and rose! This rare spectrum occurs due to a mutation in the Carbon Core of the Illumina. Despite being different, these rare Illumina are treated the same as other Illumina due to their rarity. Abilities * Telekinesis ** The main ability of the Illumina. This allows them to lift objects via mental force. ** The limit to this, though, is the weight of one person. Anymore and they risk mental damage. * Fusion ** This ability is barely used on Illumus due to it being used only by the wealthy and powerful. If used by lowerclass or middleclass, it is seen as cheating and odd. This allows two to five Illumina to combine their bodies to form one being. ** Fusion increases the limit of telekinesis. From a small group of six (two person fusion) to a whole crowd (five person fusion). *** A three person fusion allows them to create a Solid-Light barrier to act as a shield. *** A four person fusion allows the previous abilities plus the ability to travel at the speed of light. *** A five person fusion, the limit, allows the previous abilities plus flight and teleportation. * Space Survivability Weaknesses * ENERGY DRAIN is a BIG one. The less energy in an Illumina's body, the less stable the form. If low on energy. the body will disperse into gasses and retreat into the carbon core. They aren't dead, just energizing. You would kill them if you end up taking away all of the energy in the core. * They are mortal and can be wounded. If wounded grievously, the bleeding plasma would equate to losing energy and, if not patched up, the Illumina will die. Category:Species Category:Aliens __FORCETOC__ Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens